


Halloween Is A Family Affair

by larrymylove



Series: Somewhere Between Heaven and Perfect [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part II of "Somewhere Between Heaven and Perfect" series. It's Halloween and Louis, Lucas, and Harry's first Halloween as a family. And Harry may or may not have thought up Couples' Costumes that are utterly brilliant. He thinks so at least. Louis on the other hand, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Is A Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween :) 
> 
> Or should I say "Larry Hugged Day"
> 
> Imma go with Larry Hugged Day!

Harry woke up and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was only six in the morning. Louis didn't have work today, they could finally sleep in. There were no practices today, no games, no traveling for the team. It was finally a day off. A day to relax. A day to sleep in. Harry could just fall back into peaceful slumber. He closed his eyes and began to drift peacefully back into sleep when…

"Daddy! Papa!"

Harry let out a soft groan and kicked at his husband’s leg with his foot, “Lou,” Harry whined.

“What?” Louis groaned, his voice syrupy with sleep.

“It’s Halloween!” A little bundle of hyperactive six-year old clamored onto the California King bed. In no time at all, the little bundle then proceeded to jump up and down on the bed.

“Jesus,” Louis rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Hey now,” Harry was now a bit more awake, “He gets this from you, you know.”

“Hush you,” Louis kicked at him.

“Get up! Get up! Get up!” Lucas cheered excitedly, “It’s Halloween! I want to go Trick-Or-Treating!”

“Buddy,” Louis sat up, leaning against the pillows and headboard, he reached a hand out to grab onto Lucas and try to still him, “You have got to stop jumping on the bed, okay? It’s still early, bub. It’s only twenty after six. You can’t go Trick-Or-Treating until it’s dark out.”

“It’s dark out now!” Lucas insisted.

“While that’s true,” Louis laughed, “But you can’t go Trick-Or-Treating in the morning, buddy. It doesn’t work like that. Besides, Daddy and Papa want to get some more sleep.”

“No sleep!” Lucas began jumping again. Harry let out a groan.

“Hey,” Harry suggested, “If you stop jumping on the bed, I’ll get up right now and I’ll fix you pumpkin pecan pie pancakes.”

That seemed to work. Lucas stilled, “Really?” He asked, his eyes dancing and delighted.

“Really?” Louis asked, just as excitedly.

“Yes,” Harry couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous the two of them were, “Only if you help me though,” he told Lucas.

“Sure!”

Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed as someone grabbed onto the back of his t-shirt.

“Wait just a minute here,” Louis said, his voice was just on the side of scolding. Harry bit his lower lip, turning to his husband. As often as Louis assured Harry that Harry was worthy of being “Papa” and that he was just as much a parent to Lucas as Louis was, Harry still felt a touch nervous sometimes. He still worried he was intruding sometimes when it came to Lucas or his relationship to Louis.

“I haven’t been kissed good morning by either one of you,” Louis pouted and Harry let out a little sigh of relief, “And that is just unacceptable.”

“Daddy!” Lucas giggled, throwing himself onto Louis and smacking a large kiss to his father’s cheek. Harry laughed as Louis grabbed Lucas and began to cover his face in kisses while Lucas giggled and tried to wiggle away.

Finally, Louis let him go and made grabby hands towards Harry, “Your turn, husband of mine.”

Harry preened at the word ‘husband’ and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Louis. It had been six months since Louis had first asked Harry to be his boyfriend. But things had progressed rather quickly for them. They both knew this was a long time thing and after only a month of dating, Louis had proposed - saying he knew that Harry was his partner, and was the only other person in the world fit to help Louis raise his child. Harry still couldn’t believe it. That he was actually Louis’ husband, that Lucas was actually their child. It still overwhelmed him quite often.

“Happy Halloween, cutie,” Louis said, pressing another kiss to Harry.

“Happy Halloween,” Harry kissed him back.

“Pancakes!” Lucas demanded from the threshold of the bedroom.

Louis rolled his eyes before saying in the same loud, demanding voice Lucas had just used, “Manners!”

“Sorry,” Louis mumbled, “Pancakes please?”

“That’s...better,” Louis shook his head slightly, “Alrighty, go make your pancakes.”

“And what about you then?” Harry asked, folding his arms over his chest and staring down at his husband still lounging against the pillows.

“Me?” Louis smirked, “I’m gonna lay here and get some more shut-eye while you and the Monster fix breakfast. Then I expect you two to serve me breakfast in bed, of course!”

“Oh yeah,” Harry nodded, “Because that’s gonna happen.”

“I expect you to feed me too, by the way Harold,” Louis grinned.

Harry let out a growl before lunging back onto the bed and tickling Louis. Louis yelped and squealed, trying to get the upperhand but failing. From the threshold of the bedroom, Lucas was giggling as he watched his dads roll around on the bed like idiots.

“You think this is funny, do you?” Louis asked between giggles, “You better get your little butt out of here before I come and drag you into this too,” Louis threatened. Lucas yelped and charged out of the bedroom.

“Breakfast in bed, huh?” Harry asked, still tickling Louis.

“You’ve done it before!”

“Yeah, on _occasion_. See if I ever do it again though,” Harry rolled his eyes, “Seems to have spoiled you rotten!”

“Go make your pancakes!” Louis cried, tears prickling at his eyes, “Harry! Please!”

“Alright, alright,” Harry relented. He was still straddling Louis hips and he bent down to press a chaste kiss to his husband’s lips, “You are such a little brat.”

“You love me though,” Louis sang.

“I suppose,” Harry grinned, rolling off Louis and hopping off the bed, “Though if you don’t wear your costume tonight, I’m divorcing you.”

“I hate you!” Louis called. Harry just laughed and headed out to the kitchen to get started on the pancakes.

Louis fell back against the pillows, still trying to catch his breath. He still found it hard to believe that this was his life. So much had happened in the last few months. Louis would never have thought, if you’d told him at the start of it all, that he’d have a child and be married to the most perfect man in the world. But here he was - somewhere between heaven and perfect.

Louis slowly got up out of bed and pattered over to the bedroom closet. Of course he’d wear the bloody costume Harry had purchased for him. Didn’t mean he wouldn’t bitch and moan about it first. But he knew it’d make Lucas and Harry happy, so of course he’d do it. He opened his closet door and ran his hand over the costume hanging there. Stupid fucking Harry for even showing Lucas Monsters Inc. in the first place. Now it was his favorite movie, and now Louis was going to have to wear _this._

He loved his husbands so much. But moments like this sort of made him want to smack him.

Hearing giggles from the kitchen and smelling the odors of vanilla and pumpkin wafting through the house pulled Louis from his thoughts on his costume. He smiled as he shut the closet door, pausing to take a peek in the full-length mirror to run his hands through his hair first. He could still hear giggling coming from the kitchen.

Louis wasn’t going to say having Harry in their lives changed everything for the better one-hundred percent. Because it was still difficult. Lucas still had moments where he’d tantrum or shut down completely. Every day held the potential for meltdowns and struggles. But having Harry in their lives did improve so much. Lucas was opening up more and more. He was trusting of more people and was allowing himself to show more emotions. And he was such a sweet, sweet kid. It made Louis emotional to see. And the sweet side of his son was now the more prominent side of him. More often than not, Lucas was cheerful and helpful and playful and mischievous. Tantrums, meltdowns, and attitude still occurred, but with Harry in his corner, Louis no longer felt like he was drowning.

Everything was just easier, just better, because of Harry. And Louis knew he would never be able to thank Harry enough for that.

Harry glanced up and smiled as he saw Louis come into the kitchen. He was still wearing his pajamas and while he’d attempted to fix his hair, it still stuck up every which way. He looked so sleepy standing there, leaning against the counter and rubbing the sleep from his eye. Harry smiled fondly at his husband before turning his attention back to Lucas. Lucas was currently stirring a bowl of pecans, cinnamon, brown sugar, and pumpkin pie spice. In the last few months, Harry had taught Lucas a lot about cooking in the kitchen - how to stir gently and carefully, how to crack an egg so as no shell would fall in, how to whisk batters and liquids. Lucas was getting quite proficient at it, but of course Harry always kept a watchful eye on him.

“He clearly has your skills,” Louis said from where he was leaning against the counter across from the island where Lucas and Harry were working, “Good. I want him to learn to cook.”

“Not like you, huh?” Harry smiled, mixing a can of pumpkin into the pancake batter, “Can’t even make cheese toasties without burning something.”

“Hey,” Louis pouted, “You love my cheese toasties.”

“I love you,” Harry explained, “So I tolerate burnt cheese toasties.”

Lucas giggled and Louis squawked, “Rude!”

Harry smirked, “Hush you, or no pancakes for you.”

“That’s okay, Daddy,” Lucas said, handing off the bowl to Harry to mix into the batter, “I’ll give you pancakes.”

Such a simple, casual little sentence and it still managed to cause tears to prickle Louis’ eyes. He made his way over to Lucas and kissed him on top of his head, “I love you, darling.”

“Love you too, Daddy,” Lucas said, so casually and so cheerfully. As if he’d said it always.

Louis had to wipe at his eye with his knuckle. Harry saw this and reached out to put a hand on Louis’ back. It was amazing to see how Lucas had improved over the months. Harry knew Louis was often overwhelmed by it. Hell, he was overwhelmed by it. But he knew that this all meant so much to Louis.

“You good?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded, smiling tightly as he blinked back the tears, “Yeah, ‘m good.”

Once the pancakes were finished, they sat at the kitchen table and munched on their breakfast. Louis had helped by pouring orange juice into glasses - a fact that he continued to comment on. Lucas jabbered on and on about how excited he was for his costume - Iron Man. And how he couldn’t wait for Uncle Liam, Uncle Zayn, and Uncle Niall to come over that evening. Louis smiled as he watched how animated his son became.

“You know,” Harry whispered in Louis' ear, “This is our first big Holiday together as a family.”

“Jesus, H!” Louis’ forked clanked to the plate as his jaw dropped open.

“Well it is!”

“Don’t make me cry!” Louis wiped at his eye again. It was though. And for the last two weeks, because of that, they had spent so much time and energy decorating their home. Spider webs clung from the banisters and mantel. There were pumpkins everywhere and Louis had bought so many life-size scary figurines. Their home resembled a haunted house. They had made the decision to go all-out for Halloween because it was their first holiday together as a family.

“I’m sorry,” Harry laughed, feeling his own tears start to build, “I just...it hit me just now.”

“I know,” Louis put a hand on Harry’s thigh under the table, “You didn’t tell Lucas about our surprise, did you?”

“No!” Harry cried, “Of course not!”

“He won’t tell me anything,” Lucas pouted, popping a bite of pancake into his mouth, “All I know is he said your costumes are going to be the best costumes ever!”

“They will be,” Louis said smugly. Even if he hated his costume, he had to admit, they were going to be proper cute. Though he was sort of dreading Zayn, Liam, and Niall coming over for their Halloween barbecue that night and seeing him dressed in his. He knew they’d never let him live it down. But it’d be worth it since it’d mean so much to Harry and Lucas.

\--

They spent the rest of the morning baking halloween treats and preparing for the barbecue. Finally, at four o’clock, Zayn came over to watch Luc while Harry and Louis got their costumes ready. Zayn was dressed as a stunning vampire. When Louis went to give him a hug, Zayn bit at his neck and cackled as Harry jokingly swatted him away.

“Come on baby,” Harry said, “Let’s get ready.”

“I cannot wait to see what this one has up his sleeve,” Zayn smirked, poking Harry in the stomach playfully, “He’s been bragging about this all month.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis rolled his eyes, “He’s lucky I love him because that is the only reason I’ve agreed to this. Hell, I may still back out.”

“Don’t you dare!” Harry pointed a threatening finger in Louis’ face, “These costumes are perfect and they were expensive and Luc is going to love them. Your wearing your damn costume, even if I have to force you in it.”

“Kinky,” Louis grinned.

“Oh my god,” Zayn deadpanned before shooing the couple upstairs, “Go, go! Go get ready!”

\--

“I cannot fucking believe I have to wear this,” Louis pouted as Harry handed him his costume.

“You’re going to look proper cute,” Harry grinned, stepping into his own costume, “Help zip me up, will you?”

“Should sew you in for making me wear this,” Louis muttered, zipping Harry’s costume, “Alright, alright. Help me into mine.”

“You’ve got to put the green leggings on first,” Harry reminded him.

Louis shot him a deathglare, “Hate you so much right now.”

“Oh you do not,” Harry grabbed the leggings off the dresser and waved them in front of Louis until he finally snatched them and begrudgingly began to tug them over his legs, “Besides, you look good in leggings.”

“No one is even gonna be paying attention to my legs, Harold,” Louis pouted, standing to pull the leggings up further onto his hips, “Not in this get-up.”

“And who,” Harry turned, hands on his hips and a smug smirk on his lips, “may I ask, are you trying to get attention from, Lewis?”

Louis rolled his eyes, “No one,” he muttered, “but still.”

“Ooh,” Harry’s eyes lit up and he twirled his finger in the air, “Turn,” he said.

Louis rolled his eyes again but turned so that Harry could admire him in his tights. He could feel his cheeks grow a touch pink at Harry’s watchful attention. Harry strode over to and grabbed at Louis’ bum.

“Your bum looks absolutely sinful in those,” he said, squeezing.

Louis’ blush deepened. He didn’t understand it. He’d never been bashful before Harry had come along. He certainly was no virgin either. But with Harry, everything had felt new and more intimate. A simple glance shot even the best sex Louis had had in his life - prior to Harry anyway - out of the water completely. He blushed deeper when Harry pinched him.

“Love your bum,” Harry said, squeezing again. Louis rolled his eyes. He was quite sure Harry could spend hours worshiping his bum. Actually, scratch that. He _knew_ Harry could because Harry _did._ Whenever they had the hours to spend.

“Stop,” Louis said, squeezing his eyes because no, he didn’t want Harry to stop, “We have to get ready. Zayn can only keep Monster occupied for so long. Besides, Niall, and Liam will be over in an hour.”

“We can be quick,” Harry had his mind made up now. Maybe he hadn’t thought the whole tights thing through all the way. God, he’d never been as whipped before as he was now. Louis had him wrapped around his little finger and Harry was very proud of that fact, actually.

“If you insist,” Louis sighed, walking over to the bed and kneeling on his hands and knees as if it were a chore.

“You little shit,” Harry smacked him on the bum, hard. Louis let out a yelp and winced, “You want this just as bad as I do, I know you.”

“If I want it as bad as you do, you best hurry and get on with it then, mate.”

Harry smirked. It amazed him everyday how gone for each other two people could be.

“Desperate love?” Harry asked playfully.

Louis wiggled his bum, drawing a hiss from Harry and making him bite his bottom lip, “Like you said, I merely only want it as much as you do.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Right then,” he unzipped his costume and shed the furry contraption, kicking it aside. He crawled up to the bed, crouching on his knees beside Louis as he began to prep him.

After a moment, Louis said, “Zayn is gonna know what we’ve been up to. And he’s gonna be pissed.”

“Please don’t talk about Zayn when I’m three fingers into you.”

“Zayn, Zayn, Zayn, Zayn, Zayn.”

If Harry hit Louis’ prostate with enough force to make him gasp and squeeze his eyes closed, gripping the duvet until his knuckles were ghostly white...well.

\--

“Fucking hate you so much right now,” Louis said. He was dressed in his costume, looking absolutely too adorable for words. Harry brought his fist to his mouth and bit down on a knuckle to keep from giggling out loud. He knew Louis wouldn’t appreciate being giggled at right now. But still. It was too cute for words. Harry was a bloody genius for thinking this idea up. An absolute genius. He should really be given awards for this level of genius.

“Don’t look so god damn smug you fucking noodle,” Louis folded his arms over his chest, or at least attempted to. It only made Harry giggle even more. Now not even bothering to try to hide it.

“You look so adorable like that, Lou.”

“I look like a fucking pea.”

“A very cute pea, though,” Harry patted Louis on the head. Louis growled and swatted at his hand.

“I hope you know you owe me big time for this one, Tomlinson.”

Harry preened. Prior to getting married, Louis had called him ‘Styles’ when they would bicker and jest. Now though, he’d taken to calling him by his newly adopted last name. And it made Harry’s heart rush every time.

“I know,” Harry nodded solemnly, trying to pull himself together.

“Next year we’re going as Storybook Characters. I’ll be a giant and you’ll be the beanstalk.”

“But Lou...you can’t be a giant --”

“Don’t you fucking dare, Tomlinson.”

“-- you’re too short.”

If Louis smacked Harry in the balls hard enough to make him cry out and double over, gripping the dresser for support, well. He supposed he had it coming.

\--

“Oh my God,” Zayn deadpanned when he saw Louis and Harry descend the stairs.

“Daddy! Papa!” Lucas cried, running over to the bottom of the stairs, “You’re Mike and Sully!”

“Oh my God,” Zayn deadpanned again, grabbing his phone from his pants pocket and snapping a picture. Louis stuck his middle finger up for it as Harry leaned in to sweetly press a kiss to his cheek, “This is going to be my lockscreen for all eternity,” Zayn slid the phone back into his pocket.

“I hate you so much Harold,” Louis hissed.

“Love you too, babe.”

“Daddy!” Lucas ran over and hugged Louis around his very wide, very green middle, “You look fantastic! Mike Wazowski is my _favorite!_ ”

Louis patted Lucas’ hair, unable to hug him back due to his um...circumference. While Harry’s was simply a furry, spotted onesy type of contraption, Louis’ was an actual ball that went over his legs. There was a massive eyeball on his chest. On his tummy, was printed a mouth. He was wearing his green leggings and a green long-sleeved t-shirt. He could barely walk in the damn thing. But Luc was glowing.

And the thing was, Harry _knew._

Harry knew that this would make Lucas so happy and he’d gone out of his way and had looked the costumes up online and had ordered them and this was all something Harry had thought up to make Lucas happy. And Louis felt himself fall a little bit more in love with his husband.

“Hey,” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand as Harry moved towards the kitchen, “C’mere.”

Louis pecked Harry on the lips.

“What’s that for?” Harry asked.

“For being such a great Papa to our son,” Louis said.

Harry may or may not have cried.

\--

When Niall and Liam arrived, they both fell into each other laughing at the sight of Harry and Louis in their costumes. Louis flipped them off, but wrapped his arm around Harry’s middle anyway. Niall was dressed as a chicken wing and Liam was, of course, Batman. As if it was even a question what Liam was going as.

They all made their way out to the backyard, where Louis’ barbecue was. Louis and Harry had already set up the picnic table - covered in a Halloween plastic table cloth. There were tons of decorations on the trees and peppering the yard. Liam shooed Harry and Louis off to take Lucas Trick-Or-Treating around the neighborhood while he did the barbecuing.

Lucas made out like a bandit in the candy department. And when they returned home, Liam’s sausages and burgers were all prepared and ready to be eaten. They sat at the picnic table, digging into the food.

“Guys,” Lucas cleared his throat, putting his burger down.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Louis asked, petting Lucas’ hair.

“It’s our first holiday as...a family.”

Niall actually put his hot dog down on to his plate, jaw falling open. Zayn sniffled, squeezing Liam’s knee under the table. Liam clapped Louis on the back. Louis and Harry both wrapped their arms around Lucas, hugging him tight. Louis was quite sure there wasn’t a dry eye at the table.

“You’re right, bub,” Louis said, “We are a family, aren’t we?”

“We are,” Harry said, kissing Lucas on the head, “What do you think about that, Luc?”

“I think I love it,” Lucas giggled, picking up his burger and going right on back to eating.

Everyone laughed, eyes teary and bright.

Harry glanced around the table. Niall was munching on his fifth hot dog. Zayn was doodling little things on Liam’s arm as Liam nibbled his burger. Louis was wiping at his eye with his knuckle, and Lucas was chewing his burger, bopping along to some song in his head. And Harry couldn’t help but smile. He figured he wouldn’t mind living here in his new residence - somewhere between heaven and perfect.


End file.
